Fixations
by infinitely-lost
Summary: They were fixated with each other; she by his demons, and he by her beauty and innocence. "He ruined you. You thanked him. but you always did love too damn much." In which they started a relationship pre-pilot and were then torn apart. May be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bellamy Blake x Clarke Griffin**

**AU - POST BOMBING/ARK.**

**NUCLEAR APOCALYPSE - IN YEAR 2019**

**NOTES/ this story is slightly AU; it does still take place on the ark post the nuclear apocalypse, but i've changed the way the ark society works a bit. see the end for more notes.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The Ark was sectioned off strategically, forming a hierarchy. Twenty sections co-existed, with about 125 people living in each section. Sections one through ten served as the upper class, with more money, more authority, and more social importance. People who lived in the upper class were more likely to be working in the superior stations— Government and Science Station (also known as Go Sci), Ark Station Medical, Prison Station, Mecha Station, and Agro Station.

Go Sci employed the select few who wished to be involved with politics. In the future, if they wished, they could compete with others in the station to have a position in The Council. The Council was the governing institution that made executive decisions regarding The Ark. If they so desired, they could also later compete for the Chancellor title when the time comes for Chancellor Jaha to step down. The Ark's top scientists were also employed here, constantly studying Earth in order to find out if it was survivable.

Ark Station Medical was The Ark's own hospital, employing those who wished to work in the medical field— surgeons, nurses, anesthesiologists, and interns. There were also therapists and psychologists. The main job of those employed in this station were to help citizens in general, from cuts, blindness, and cancer, to depression, anxiety, and anorexia.

Prison Station held The Ark's criminals, all of whom were either locked behind tough steel bars in cells or were locked in solitary confinement with a room of their own. This station employed those who worked for The Guard— cadets, guardsmen, a lieutenant, and a commander. Everyone employed in The Guard wore guardsmen uniforms and carried an I.D. scanner as well as a taser baton and a semi automatic pistol.

Mecha Station, where the mechanical facilities were located, employed engineers. Those engineers repaired air vents, made new ones, maintained CO2 filters, and made rockets and ships that would soon bring roughly all the two thousand and five hundred people on The Ark down to Earth if things went accordingly.

And lastly, Agro Station, also known as the Farm Station, was the agricultural facility. Scientists there grew soy and food for the rest of the citizens. Occasionally, the scientists there would make a breakthrough in farming and grow food that they'd never had on The Ark before. They were also known for their moonshine.

The other stations, Factory Station, Earth Monitoring Station, Hydra Station, and Power Station were where the lower class usually worked. These stations employed the manufacture workers, janitors, electricians, and many other people with jobs that were considered unappealing on The Ark.

Clarke Griffin was a girl who lived in section two, and was currently employed as an intern at Ark Station Medical, where she was under the training of her mother, who was the senior medical officer and head surgeon. Her mother also worked as a councilwoman. Her father had been executed by Chancellor Jaha years before, when she had just started her internship. She was a beautiful and wealthy girl who was known as The Ark's princess, often sought after by many males. But of course, she was oblivious. She wouldn't be Clarke Griffin if she wasn't.

Bellamy Blake was a lieutenant in The Guard. He lived in section seventeen, part of the lower class, with his mother and little sister. He always worked hard at everything he did— protecting Octavia, carrying out his duties as the lieutenant, working out to keep in shape. He had earned his position as lieutenant, despite his mother's efforts that had secured him a spot as a cadet years ago in the first place. He despised the upper class, the whole hierarchy system. Bellamy was fierce and outspoken, his actions often brash.

The two were total opposites, in more ways than they'd ever know.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 - YEAR: <strong>** - YEAR: 2042**

**Bellamy Blake: age 21**

**Clarke Griffin: age 16**

Clarke Griffin disliked the metallic smell of blood; she disliked it a whole lot. The only reason she chose to start her internship at Ark Station Medical in the first place was because of her mother, who had pressured Clarke into following her mother's footsteps.

She finished stitching up a large cut running diagonally across a teenage boy's palm, cutting off the end of the thin thread with the stainless steel surgical scissors on a tray next to her. The teenager, who couldn't of had been much younger than she was, thanked her and hopped off of the white examination bed. She watched as he exited the examination room and walked back to his parents, who were both talking to the receptionist.

Sighing, she disposes of the used instruments on the medical tray and frees her hands from her slightly bloodied gloves, throwing them away in the waste bin.

She walks to the break room, where she fixes herself a cup of coffee from the espresso machine and sits down on a plush cream leather couch. Her feet were killing her from moving about the medical station endlessly on the black high heeled pumps that her mother forced upon her. Her mother also insisted upon her wearing "formal surgeon attire," as Abby had put it: a wine colored sleeveless chiffon blouse, a black fitted pencil skirt, the evil contraptions her mother called high heels, and a stark white lab coat. Thanks to her mother, she wore different variations of the same outfit to work everyday. What a joy. It was truly no wonder she always came home with the heels of her feet disturbingly red.

She was lucky she even got the daily five minute breaks.

She took a tentative sip of her hot coffee, and then, as if on cue, the monotonous voice of the receptionist blares on the intercom.

"_Doctor Clarke Griffin, please report to examination room B-17 for sutures. Doctor Clarke Griffin, please report to examination room B-17 for sutures." _

And then the receptionist's voice fades away.

Clarke groans and exits before grabbing another medical tray and loading it up with a container of water, a white rag, surgical scissors, a needle driver, a suturing needle, and surgical thread. Carrying the tray with both arms, she walks down the hallway and turns two times, stopping in front of examination room B-17 to shift the tray onto her left hand to use her right hand to open the door. She sets down the tray on a cart and turns to pick up the patient's clipboard.

**Name: BLAKE, BELLAMY**

**AGE: 21**

**ID: 86516497**

**INJURY: several lacerations- right cheek, chest. split knuckles+lips.**

**DOCTOR:**

Clarke turns around and sets the clipboard down after signing her name on the last line. Her eyes flicker up to the patient and her heart nearly stops. The man was attractive, to say the least. She can tell he was fairly tall, around six feet, with dark hair that was slicked back, chocolate brown eyes that burned right through her, and extremely light freckles scattered across his cheeks and his nose. Even though he had a large, bloody gash across his cheek, he was still handsome. She noticed he was wearing a guardsman uniform, his gun, I.D. scanner and taser baton resting on the table adjacent to the examination bed he was currently sitting on.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You just gonna stand there, Princess?"

She feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at being caught outright ogling at him. Whatever. Couldn't really blame her; anyone with eyesight could tell that he was sinfully good looking. "Mr. Blake, if you would kindly remove your outerwear and shirt," she said, her voice surprisingly even though her heart was beating erratically in her chest.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask. And call me Bellamy." He smirks and easily complies, removing his black jacket that bore the title "LIEUTENANT BLAKE" as well as shoulder plates before removing the tight dark gray shirt underneath. She tries her hardest not to blush when she sees that he's incredibly ripped.

"Shameless flirting will get you nowhere, Bellamy," she says, testing the sound of his name on her lips, as she snaps on her gloves and grabs the washcloth, dipping a corner into the water before turning to him and taking his face into her hands. She cups the left side of his face with her left hand to gain control and gently dabs away the blood on his right cheek.

He cracks a lopsided grin. "We'll see about that. Only time will tell." He winks at her, and she rolls his eyes. From being in the room with him for five minutes, she can already tell that he was insufferable and harbored a huge ego. She finishes cleaning his cheek and hesitantly moves the washcloth down to his chest, where there was a minor cut skimming across his pec. She feebly ignores his probing gaze, and thanks the heavens when she moves next to his split knuckles, and when she's done with that, swipes the cloth over his split bottom lip once before throwing away the cloth and handing him another dry washcloth to wipe away the remaining traces of water.

She grabs a tube of ointment and using her pointer finger, dabs a small amount on his split lip. His heated eyes stay on her the whole time, and her other hand fidgets nervously by her side. She couldn't help but notice that his lips were unimaginably soft.

She manages to stitch up his lacerations and put ointment on his knuckles without any further conversation between them. She kneels down to the small mini freezer in the room and grabs a plastic storage bag, placing in three ice cubes before sealing the bag and handing it over to Bellamy.

"Make sure to ice your lip and knuckles in a few minutes after that ointment dries. Other than that, you're all good to go," she tells him before turning around and dumping the items on the medical tray into a waste bin. She grabs the clipboard and gives him a tentative smile.

"You should do that more," he replies, his eyes darting down from her eyes to her lips.

"What?" she asks in confusion, not catching on to his comment. Her eyebrows furrow.

He cracks another lopsided smirk. "Smile more. That way, you don't look like an angry old woman in her forties half of the time."

She punches him lightly on the arm. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words? You sure do know how to charm a girl." She narrows her eyes.

"Relax, Princess. It was a joke." He reaches over to the table and slips his shirt and jacket back on before standing back up on his feet, easily towering five inches above her. "Thanks for fixing me up, Doctor.." he looks down at her name tag on her lab coat and grins. "Griffin."

Deciding then to be a gentleman, he pushes open the door for her with a wide, shit-eating smile. She laughs warily at his expression and steps out of the room, him following behind her.

"See you around, Princess," he says, hovering around her for a few seconds.

"See you around, Bellamy," she replies, and they both turn around, heading in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The second time Clarke sees Bellamy, it's two months after their initial encounter at the medical station.

As requested by the receptionist, Clarke was supposed to walk to Bellamy's residence in section 17 to drag him to the medical station, since he's been constantly putting off his follow up appointment with her to remove his stitches.

So here she was, dressed in a light blue blouse, the same old black pencil skirt, those dreaded high heels, and her precious lab coat, standing in front of the Blake residence.

She raises her hand to knock, waiting for a moment in silence for him to open the door. She seriously doubts he was even home; he must've gone off to work in the prison station already..

But then, she hears muffled sounds inside, and raises her eyebrows quizzically.

She huffed and shifted her weight from foot to foot awkwardly, reminding herself of the receptionist's words: "If he doesn't open the door, I need you to wait there, as long as you have to, until he comes back." She's been waiting for almost five minutes when a tall, willowy woman with dark brown hair and blazing charcoal eyes opens the door. Her first instinct tells her that she must be Bellamy's girlfriend. He _was_, after all, at the ripe age of twenty-one, with good looks and a good job. She honestly wouldn't be surprised.

Not that she cared.

It's not like Clarke developed a sort of childish infatuation towards the lieutenant and had been anticipating his follow up appointment, hoping that they'd bump into each other outside of the hospital.

Nope. Not at all.

The woman gives Clarke a kind smile, and that's when she notices the wrinkles at the corners of her lips and her eyes. Must be his mother then. "Hi, Doctor.." Her eyes drift to the name tag on Clarke's lab coat and then back up to meet hers. "Griffin," she continues, "Is there anything that I can do for you today?"

"I was actually looking for Bellamy Blake. Is he home right now? He's long overdue for his follow up," she explains, returning the woman's smile with her own.

"He is here right now, actually. Come on in, I'm Aurora, his mother." She moves aside and opens the door wide in order to let her pass through.

She steps in hesitantly and looks around. She was surprised by how small the room was, but it looked quite cozy and like an actual home, unlike hers (thanks to her mother). There were two beds, their headboards pushed up against the wall and separated by nightstand which held a digital clock and a small lamp. One dressed stood next to a separate door, which she could only assume was the bathroom. There was also a desk tucked into the corner, with books, pencils, pens, and papers scattered about around a laptop as well as a small television screen standing upright on a larger desk that was pushed up against the wall opposite the beds. There was also an attached kitchen, so small only one person could easily move around comfortably in.

"Would you like anything to drink, doctor?" Aurora asks, and Clarke shakes her head in refusal.

"I'm Clarke," she tells her, feeling slightly odd that Bellamy's mother allowed her to call her by her first name, and that she didn't even know Clarke's. "And no thank you, it's fine." The younger girl smiles up at the older woman reassuringly, and Aurora moves towards the kitchen to prepare food.

She shifted her eyes over towards the dresser and found Bellamy standing there, watching her with cool, brown eyes as he shrugged on his black uniform jacket. A small smirk splayed out on his lips, and she feels butterflies swarming her stomach.

"Came back for more, Princess?" He asks cockily, his voice quiet so only she can hear. She scoffs and rolls her eyes at him, a smile on her lips nonetheless.

"You've been flaking your follow up appointment for a month. I've been told to come drag you on your hands and knees to the medical station. Come on," she tells him, a hand resting on her hip.

"Alright," he says, without a fight. "Hold on." He walks away from the dresser and towards the desk, where she finally notices his scanner, gun, and baton. He stands there and secures the items into their appropriate holsters on the sides of his left and right hip. Her blue orbs move down to the floor, staring mindlessly at the superbly cleaned floors, when her eye caught on to something. There was a small piece of red plaid fabric with fringes sticking up from beneath a floorboard panel.

Bellamy chooses that moment to look over at the blonde standing in his home, and his eyes follow hers to the piece of fabric.

She looks up to his slightly panicked face, which he quickly masks beneath a calm and collected facade. She almost misses the glint of fear in his eyes; she would've missed it had she not been looking for it.

"Come on, let's go," he says to her, his voice suddenly cold and gruff and his face stony. She looks back down to the panel where the fabric was to find his foot covering it. Her eyebrows furrow, and he moves past her and practically drags her to the medical station himself, his hand moving to her shoulder to push her out of the room.

When they're out, he closes the door hastily and locks it, then takes off towards the medical station by himself without waiting for her or giving her an explanation for why he was acting particularly _douchey_. She can see now that he was one of those types— attractive and flirtatious with a bad boy persona, but with the behavior and mannerisms of a typical male asshole.

She rolls her eyes and trails off after him, fuming inside.

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridor, she raises her right arm up close to her face to check her watch. Twelve thirty five in the afternoon. She had told Wells she'd have lunch with him that afternoon, and she was five minutes late. He'd understand though, she was certain of it. She still rushes over to the mess hall anyways and finds Wells sitting down, two trays of food in front of him. She beams as she moves towards him, sitting down across from him.<p>

"Thanks for getting me lunch, Wells," she says before she unwraps her sandwich and takes a bite.

"Had a bad day so far?"

"That obvious?"

"Considering you walked in fuming, with your signature scowl, I'd say so," Wells replies, his eyebrows rising. "Talk to me. What happened?" He leans back a bit, an amused smile on his face.

She rolls her eyes. "Last month, there was this guy," she pauses as Wells groans, and she continues."He's the lieutenant in The Guard, and—"

"Hold on," Wells interrupts her, a disbelieving expression on his face. "Lieutenant Blake? He's the guy?"

She nods, and cuts Wells off of his next sentence so she can continue. "He came in needing sutures, so I stitched him up and everything, and he was being a flirty bastard and calling me 'princess' and all that, and I thought he was charming, right? And I saw him earlier today and everything was fine until I stepped foot into his home in section 17 to drag him to his follow up which he kept on blowing off, and he was a total _asshole_. But, Wells, before shit hit the fan, I swear I saw something sticking up from beneath one of his floor panels. And he saw me staring, and he looked panicked and tried covering it up with his foot even after I saw it."

"Sounds like he's got a secret. Clarke, I've heard rumors about him. Trust me, you shouldn't get mixed up in his business."

"What?" She shakes her head. "It's not like he's some dirty guard or something, is it?"

"No, nothing like that," Wells reassures her. "It's just.. I've heard rumors that say he's keeping a secret from everyone, and that that's why there are always daily 'surprise' checks on his residence. If it's that serious, it's a big secret, Clarke. I don't want you getting caught up in his antics and then finding yourself being accused of being his accomplice or something like that and then getting floated."

Clarke purses her red lips thoughtfully for a moment, staring down at her hands which had long since set down her sandwich and were wringing. "Alright," she agrees. Feeling eyes burning holes through her back, there stands Bellamy, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and staring at her. His eyes flicker away hastily when she catches him, and she sighs before turning back to face Wells. "Speak of the devil. Come on, Wells, we're leaving."

Together, the two stand up and dump their trays into the trash can before leaving the mess hall.

Brown eyes follow the two the whole time until they're both out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a longer chapter for you guys. Please leave a review, they're greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Bellamy sighs in boredom as he leans against a wooden column, watching as all the teenagers and the young adults splashed around and swam in the water, occasional screams and shrieks filling the air when someone was pushed in or splashed at.

He and several other guards were keeping watch of the party goers that night at the elaborate swimming pool room that had been built a year prior. It boasted dark oak floorboards, four tall wooden column posts spaced out against the edge of the pool, six dark oak lounge seats, four bright, globe-shaped lights resembling lanterns hanging from the ceiling on the two sides of the roof opposite each other, and a large glass window above, giving them a fantastic view of the dark starry night sky above. Off to the side towards the lounge seats were more windows, which took up the whole wall. There, the moon shone brightly, giving off light. Even he had to admit that the pool was beautiful, reflecting back all the stars above as well as the moon and the globe-shaped lights.

Octavia would love it here, he noted.

It filled him with disappointment at the fact that his little sister would never be able to step foot into this room, much less the pool. She didn't know how to swim, unlike the rest of the people here who had had swimming lessons for free from Marcus Kane's mother ever since word got out about the pool being built.

His eyes scanned over the room, looking over at the many males and females in swimsuits to see if there was any trouble he had to deal with. Several females in a group, all wearing skimpy bathing suits, caught his eye as they stared back at him, giggling as they saw him looking. He sent them a wink and a smirk. He'd be lying if he ever said that they didn't have nice assets, but..

His eyes drifted around the pool again to see the surgical intern, whose name he recently learned was Clarke Griffin, laughing with the Chancellor's son, Wells Jaha. She brushed her hair away from her face with her hand and smiled at Jaha. She was wearing a black two piece bikini, and he couldn't help but notice she had a particularly nice body. Water droplets gleamed off of her body, her perky breasts bouncing as she splashed Jaha once more.

For one second, the sight caught him like a wave smack in the chest, robbing him of speech. Of breath. Yearning rushed through his soul like the wind over the water, stirring him to the depths. Lust spreads through him like a wild fire, leaving his pants feel tighter than usual. His hands curled into fists at his sides.

Not okay. He throttled back his roaring imagination. She was just a kid, only one year older than his little sister. Sixteen.. A girl. An underage girl in a black bikini with-his gaze dipped again, briefly- a really nice rack.

He sighed once more through his nose, trying hard to tear his gaze away.

"She's cute," a masculine voice next to him voiced aloud, and Bellamy looked over to his left to see one of his acquaintances- Atom, he believed the other man's name was- standing next to him and staring at Clarke as well. He, too, tears his eyes away and grins at Bellamy. "She a friend? Crush? Girlfriend? Whoever she is, she's got you whipped, man," Atom chuckles, and he quiets down when Bellamy sends him a glare. If only looks could kill.

"I barely even know her," he says before pointing back to the pool. "Leave me alone. Get back to your pool party."

"Whatever, man," Atom says before diving in and creating a splash that wets the bottom of his pants. He growled.

He found himself with his eyes glued back on Clarke as she stepped up the stairs built into the pool. Water streams down from her long, blonde hair and down her back, and Bellamy forces himself to look away once more until she and Jaha walk over to a wooden bench he didn't spot until now. His pants continue to get tighter, and he shifts around awkwardly from the lack of comfort. It felt completely inappropriate to be lusting after a minor, a girl younger than him by five years. She could be his little sister, for fuck's sake. He watched with bated breath as she bent down to retrieve her towel, giving him a spectacular view of her chest and giving the group of teenage boys behind her a showing of her round, full ass. The primal instincts within him lets out a low growl at the group of boys, who proceeded to wolf whistle Clarke. She stood up abruptly and flashes them the middle finger before wrapping her towel around her, and before he knows it, Bellamy walks up to the boys and waves them off.

"Move along, or I'll have you all charged with sexual harassment." His teeth grind in frustration at the fact that they'd been ogling her.

"Thanks, er.." a feminine voice says from behind him, trailing off before continuing again. He could tell she was unsure of whether she should call him lieutenant or by his first name "Bellamy," she says, finally deciding. He turns around to see Clarke and Jaha still standing there. She's wrapped in towel, holding the two sides against her chest. The towel reveals the tops of her breasts, and a bit of cleavage. He tried to keep his eyes trained on hers, but she was standing there, practically in her undergarments, and wet. So he wasn't all that surprised when his eyes once more traveled down to her cleavage. Jaha clears his throat, and his eyes snap back to meet her azure ones.

"No problem, Clarke." He clears his own throat and gives her an awkward little lilt of his lips when he notices her blushing. Damn it. Did she catch him staring at her boobs? Damn it all to hell. Now she probably thought he was a creepy asshole. Before either of them can say anything more, he turns around and walks up to another guard: the second in command, right below him.

"I need to turn in early tonight. Think you and the others can supervise without me? If Commander Shumway asks, tell him I don't feel well." The man nodded, and Bellamy took off, walking quickly back to his quarters. He planned on taking a really, really long, cold shower.

* * *

><p>After his hour long shower, in which he may or may not have pleasured himself while closing his eyes and thinking of a certain flaxen-haired girl, he dried himself off and got dressed. He felt a weight in his chest, making him feel like some sort of messed up, perverted, sexual offender for even getting a hard on and then masturbating to a sixteen year old girl.<p>

He exited in a gray baseball tee and black jeans, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked across to the other bed that his little sister shared with his mother and found the small stuffed teddy bear that wore a red plaid scarf around its neck- it was what Clarke had seen sticking up from the floorboard when she came in looking for him last week. He put on socks and then slipped on black boots as he called for his sister.

"O! Come here!"

She came barreling in from the kitchen, excited to see him. "How was it? Did the pool look beautiful? Did you get to swim in it?"

He chuckled at his little sister's enthusiasm. "No, I didn't get to swim in it, but it did look beautiful. Maybe one day, I can sneak you out there to take a look at it."

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't get my hopes up, Bell. We both know that won't be happening any time soon."

"We'll see about that," he replies, and he suddenly remembers that he had said the very same words to Clarke the first time he laid eyes on her.

Octavia flashes him a small smile, opening her mouth to continue to speak, when all that came out were wheezes and coughs. He sat there and patiently waited for the tickles in her throat to stop, patting her back, but grew worried when a minute passed and she continued.

"Octavia?" He asked, standing up when her breathing grew rapid. Her face grew pale and sweat accumulated on her forehead. "Shit," Bellamy whispered beneath his breath. He read about this before in school, before he became a guardsman. She was having an asthma attack. His mother wasn't here, like usual- she was probably sleeping with Shumway again. He panicked. What should he do? Octavia's had several asthma attacks before, all mild ones that lasted between two to three minutes. He sat her down and checked his watch. It's been going on for at least five minutes. "I'm going to get you help, alright O?" He tells her calmly. It didn't look like her asthma was going to let up anytime soon without proper treatment. And he knew just exactly who to ask, a certain blonde doctor coming to mind. But the thing is, could he trust her? Could he trust that she wouldn't run to the Chancellor and yap her mouth off about his sister's existence? He surely hoped not… but Clarke didn't strike him as that kind of person.

But that didn't say much, cause as he said before earlier, he barely even knew her.

Octavia's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly in refusal, fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Octavia. I- I think we can trust her." Without waiting for Octavia to shake her head again, he stood up and pulled open the door. "Sit tight. I'll be back in five."

He practically ran to the medical station, pushing past a line of people and forced himself to the front to talk to the receptionist. "Doctor Griffin," he breathed out, "Is she here?"

"Which one are you asking for? Abby or Clarke" The woman asks.

"Clarke," he answers hurriedly. "It's an emergency. Please."

"I'm afraid she's not here right now. She's taken the day off. Can I get someone else for you?"

"No!" he shouts. "Where does she live?"

"Sir, I'm not allowed to give out that info-"

"_Where does she live? _Don't make me repeat myself again," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Section two, sir. Block A-2."

He takes off running without thanking the woman.

He turns three corridors, running past several blocks in section two (noticing that their residences were far larger than those in section 17) and stops in front of A-2, his fists pounding against the door hard.

Thankfully, she opens the door after a few seconds, a confused look on her face.

"No time to explain," he says through short breaths. "Bring stuff to treat an asthma attack," is all he says to her before she closes the door and runs back inside. For a moment, he fears that she just outright refused to help him, but then she opens the door again in five seconds, holding a small medical kit.

"Lead the way," she tells him, and he grabs on to her wrist and runs with all his speed (Clarke manages to be able to keep up, thank god) towards his quarters. He wrenches open the door, and checks his watch. He was back within six minutes. He lets her step in before slamming the door shut and locking it. He walks over to Octavia, who wheezes while watching with wide eyes, and rubs her back soothingly.

"Clarke, can I trust you?" He asks as she opens her kit and looks for something. "I need to know."

She ponders over this for a moment while going through the items. "Yes," she finally says, and he is half-convinced of her answer.

"How will I know you won't be running to the Chancellor after this?"

"And why would I do that?" She inquires, scrunching up her nose. If he weren't freaking out at the moment, he'd find the motion endearing.

"Because," he says, and closes his eyes before running his hand over his face in a mixture of stress and frustration. She finally finds what she's looking for and walks up to Octavia, instructing the brunette to tilt her head back slightly as she shakes a small device in her hand for a few seconds before removing its cap and putting it into his little sister's mouth. "This is Octavia. She's my sister."

Clarke pauses in her tracks for a few moments, her eyes flying worriedly from Bellamy to Octavia. She chose not to say anything about how they were making her an accomplice to their secret, and that it would definitely get them all floated if someone were to barge in right now. Wells was right, she realized. The lieutenant was harboring a huge secret.

"Take a deep breath, Octavia, and then hold it." After his little sister does as Clarke says, Bellamy watches as she presses down slowly on the top of the device. After a few seconds, she removes the device, and Octavia can breathe normally again. He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding until then. "You should rinse your mouth right after," she instructs as Octavia scrunches up her mouth at the bitter taste in her mouth. She stands up from her seat on the bed and goes to the bathroom, turning up the water and getting a cup to rinse.

Clarke's hand reaches to a tendril of hair and brushes it behind her ear. That's when he notices that her hair is dry and slightly wavy once more. She must've showered after swimming earlier. He looked down to her choice of attire and noticed that it was the first time she wasn't wearing a lab coat (other than earlier when she was in a bikini, that image was burned into his mind), just tight black leggings (he noticed they clung to her ass nicely), boots, and a chunky sweater that was too big for her frame. She sits down next to Bellamy on the bed, taking the spot where Octavia had sat previously, and handed him the small device. He took it gladly, their hands brushing and sending a shock to his system.

"This is an inhaler. Whenever she has an asthma attack, take this out and shake it for five seconds and tell her to tip her head back, take a deep breath, hold it, and then put it in her mouth. You should press down on the top for only about ten seconds. Remind her to rinse her mouth after. And if she ever needs a second administration, wait for a minute or two to repeat the process. If the medication runs out, bring the inhaler to me and I'll refill it for you."

"Thank you," he tells her, and turns to her to give her a genuine smile.

"It's no problem," she replies, and they fall into an uncomfortable silence as they watch Octavia rummage through the refrigerator to take out a bottle of water. "So.. she's your sister?"

"That's her. Octavia Blake."

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but.. Can I ask how?"

"Our dad knocked up our mom a second time and then left. She didn't have the heart to abort. We have to keep her hidden underneath the floorboards when we have people over. No one knows about her other than our mother and myself, but now I guess there's you as well."

"Beneath the floorboards?"

"There's a bed down there for her to lay on while she waits for whoever came over to get the fuck out."

They sit in silence once again. He can see Clarke thinking deeply beside him.

"I won't tell your secret."

Bellamy gives her another smile and she finds herself smiling back at him. "Thanks, Clarke. Again."

"Like I said before, it's really no problem."

"Octavia," Bellamy calls, and the girl in question peeks over. She walks towards them and extends her hand out for Clarke to shake.

"As I'm sure you already know, I'm Octavia."

"I'm Clarke," the blonde beside him replies.

"Thank you for that, by the way. I would've thanked you earlier, but I couldn't really breathe, so."

Clarke laughed. "Like I told your brother twice already, it's no problem. Both of you, feel free to send Bellamy after me if you," she rests a hand on Octavia's shoulder, "need any help, medical related. I'm having a three month break after my shift tomorrow, so I won't be at the medical station, but I'll probably be somewhere in section two."

"You live in section two?" Octavia asks, a gleam in her eye. "I've always wanted to step foot in the upper class, but I'm kind of trapped here if you didn't already notice. Did you go to the pool party earlier?" She asks, clapping her hands excitedly. Bellamy groans quietly, shifting in his seat as images of Clarke in the pool invading his mind. Still, the sight of his little sister interacting with someone beside him or his mother filled him with a sense of satisfaction. He only wished Clarke could stop by everyday to keep Octavia company.

"I did, actually."

"How was it?"

"It was wonderful, Octavia."

At that moment, a voice that Bellamy placed as his mother's shouted from behind the door. "I'm home!"

It was her way of telling them whether she had guests with her or not. She didn't this time.

Imagine the look on her face when she walked in and found her two children, both talking to one Clarke Griffin, who wasn't really phased at the fact that they were siblings.

"Bellamy? Care to explain what's happening?" Aurora asked warily, eyeing Octavia and Clarke.

He gets up from his seat and Clarke and Octavia continue their conversation after the former bites her lip and sends him a worried look, conveying a message he easily read: _I promise I won't tell anyone about Octavia_.

Aurora's face is stern, but softens a bit when Clarke says something to Octavia behind him and they both laugh loudly.

"I can explain. O was having another one of her usual asthma attacks, and I was going to help her wait it out, but it didn't stop for a good ten minutes. Five minutes in, I decided that this was one of her worse asthma attacks. So I brought Clarke here, and she helped her and gave us this," he holds up the inhaler, "for any of her future attacks. She already promised at least twice not to tell anyone, mom. I.." he hesitates to say the next words, but he figured that anyone who helped out his little sister was good enough for him. "I trust her."

Clarke had been listening in on their hushed conversation, a small smile turning her lips upwards at the corners.

"Alright. Anyone who helps out Octavia is good enough for me," Aurora states, basically voicing Bellamy's thoughts. She gave Bellamy a smile and ruffled his head of hair.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Clarke? I'd like to thank you for helping out my children," his mother says, and the blonde girl turns her head away from Octavia to flash his mother a polite smile.

"No thank you, I've actually got to get going. I told my parents I was hanging out with a friend, and they're expecting me back soon." She places her hands on her thighs and hoists herself up from the bed, Octavia following.

"Can you come back tomorrow, Clarke? It gets boring here quickly, with mom and Bellamy gone so long everyday." Octavia pouts.

Clarke turns to look at Bellamy for approval, who just shrugs. She turns back to his little sister and smiles. "I can make it happen. How about nine in the morning tomorrow?"

"Perfect!" Octavia squeals happily, and Aurora, Bellamy, and Clarke were all surprised when the younger girl threw herself into Clarke's arms, the force so strong the blonde stumbled back a few steps upon impact. Octavia's arms were wrapped around Clarke's shoulders, and Clarke's arms under Octavia's shoulders.

Bellamy and Aurora shared a smile, looking to each other and then back to the scene unraveling in front of them. They've never seen Octavia happier.

"I've got to go now," Clarke says, pulling back and checking the watch on her right wrist. "I'll be back tomorrow."

After Octavia and Aurora exchange goodbyes with Clarke, Bellamy walks her to the door, pulling it open for her. She walks out after flashing him the briefest of smiles. She turns and when she takes the first step towards her residence, Bellamy grabs her elbow and pulls her back.

"See you tomorrow, Princess. Thanks for everything today. I can already tell Octavia adores you."

She nods, brushing off his thanks. "Stop thanking me, Blake. I really did mean it when I said that it was no problem. See you tomorrow."

Before she can turn around, he grabs her and impulsively leaves a kiss on her cheek. He smirks as her cheeks flame up when he pulls away. She bites her lip, (and it almost drives Bellamy insane, cause she looked fucking hot doing it) and turns on her heel to walk away.

He watches her until she fades out of view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm a bit busy with school, I currently have one F after being absent for three days because of the flu. This is a bit of a filler chapter. Sorry again, I'm sort of blank as to how I should continue this story. Enjoy nonetheless, and please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Clarke had told her mother that she was going to be hanging out with her friend all day, and Abby had only replied with, "be back before curfew."

Typical. Abby never really did seem to care much about what she did.

She shimmied on a casual navy blue sleeveless dress that had a white collar and let her hair hang down behind her in her usual blonde curls. She stepped into black flats and slung on her black messenger bag that carried things she thought she could do with Octavia before opening the door and making her way towards the Blake residence. She checked the silver watch on her wrist and read the time: eight thirty-five in the morning. She stopped in front of B-17 a few minutes later to find that she was twenty minutes early. She knocked anyways.

"It's me, Clarke," she said from behind the door so that Octavia wouldn't have to hide under the floor before either Bellamy or Aurora could open the door.

She really couldn't believe that she was doing this; she'd found out that Bellamy had a sibling and decided to keep Octavia's existence hidden from the chancellor. Interacting with the Blakes was stupid and reckless, but for some reason she just couldn't stay away. She was determined to befriend Octavia, to show her the good things in life. Her whole life thus far, she's only known her mother, her brother, and the tiny space beneath the floor.

And the kindness Bellamy had shown her yesterday, the gratitude, the kiss on her cheek… her cheeks flame up at the thought. There was definitely something about him that made her want to stay longer.

Before she could put any more thought into it, the door opens and a shirtless Bellamy ushers her in.

"Nice to see you too, Bellamy," Clarke whispers beneath her breath in sarcasm at his lack of greeting. She smoothed down her dress and waited as Bellamy locked the door.

Once he did, he turns around and proudly displays his trademark smirk. "Good morning, Clarke. It's nice seeing you this fine morning," he says in an overly chirpy tone, and she punches him lightly on the arm in response.

"You're an asshole, Blake." Her words were venom, but he noted that she still smiled charmingly.

"Ouch. You wound me, Clarke." She lands a punch on his arm again and he chuckles. "Octavia's in the bathroom, she'll be done soon. I need to get ready for work. I usually get off around dinner time, but I have my break at lunch. I'll come back then— at around twelve-thirty. There's food in the fridge, O's fully capable of making her own plate." He walks away from her and she watches as his arms stretch upwards, the muscles on his abdomen rippling and providing an arousing sight to her eyes.

She gulped and looked away.

"Got it," is all she says, her voice coming out shakier than she had intended. Did Bellamy Blake really affect her that much? Damn it, she was in trouble.

"Clarke! Hey!" a feminine voice called out and Octavia came practically skipping out of the bathroom. "I didn't actually think you were going to come, but here you are." The fifteen year old girl smiled up brightly at the older one.

"Of course I came, Octavia. If I tell you I'm coming, that's that. I always keep my word."

"I've got to go. I'll see you girls in three hours," Bellamy interrupts. He walks forward and presses a kiss onto Octavia's forehead. He pulls away from his little sister and sees Clarke staring. "What, you want one too?" He leans forward jokingly, but Clarke laughs and pulls away.

"I'll pass."

"Well, if you say so, Clarke. I'll be back later," he says, and he disappears behind the door.

Clarke truly was surprised by this man… when she had first met him, she thought he was totally charming. One of those annoyingly hot guys who girls dreamed of meeting.. a real life prince charming. But then she found out he was a total jackass.. and now it turns out he wasn't such an asshole after all. He had only been trying to protect his little sister. She could see it now. Everything he does, he does it for Octavia. She didn't know he could be capable of being so affectionate and caring towards anyone. It was as if the man she'd first met not too long ago had not been him, and that _this _version of Bellamy Blake was a completely different person. This version of Bellamy was the one she actually genuinely liked.

"What do you want to do today?" Octavia asks once the door slams closed and she hears Bellamy turn the lock from outside.

"I was just going to ask you the same question, actually." She grabs her messenger bag and takes out a couple of her favorite books, a board game, and various art items: a small fold-up easel, paints, multiple canvases, brushes, a palette, and a white apron to protect her clothes. She watches as the younger girl's eyes widen each time something comes out of her bag. "These are _all_ yours, Octavia. All yours to keep."

Disbelief is all over Octavia's facial features, a gigantic smile pulling at her pink lips. "Are you kidding me? Is that, like, Mary Poppins's bag or something?" Clarke laughed. Before she could reply, Octavia lunged forward and encased the blonde in her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Clarke."

She waved her off. "It's nothing, Octavia."

"O. You can call me O."

Clarke smiled. "It's nothing, O."

Hours pass by, with the pair spending their time together by playing the board game (Octavia won twice, Clarke won once, and they tied once), talking about the book trilogy Clarke gave Octavia, and about how to use all the art supplies. At one point, Bellamy comes in with their lunch of chicken paninis and is bombarded by Octavia showing him her happiness at all of her new things. While the two siblings hugged, Bellamy made eye contact with Clarke and silently thanked her with his eyes. The three all ate together around the small dining table, and Bellamy left once more after their brief lunch.

The rest of their day proceeded with Clarke talk more about herself, and Octavia sharing information about herself in return after they both painted together. Clarke painted the view of the earth, space and stars surrounding it (as seen here in the Ark), and Octavia painted what she imagined would look like a field of wildflowers. Before the two even knew it, it was close to dinner time and Bellamy and Aurora were back from their jobs.

That night, Clarke left the Blake residence with another kiss on her cheek from Bellamy.


End file.
